


Dependence

by locusdesperatus



Series: Reformation [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Takes place about a month after the ending of part 2.
AU where Felix is a serial kidnapper, who has worked his way up to his ideal victim- Locus.





	Dependence

Felix turned down the hallway, feet making soft scuffing noises as he walked. He was chewing gum, idly glancing over some mock psych write-ups he'd made for each of the residents he'd imprisoned. He turned his head a little, making sure Sam was still behind him.

“Stick close.” He reminded, smiling to himself when Sam nodded hurriedly. After nearly drowning in the hospital pool, Sam had become much more pliant, bending to Felix's demands. Locus was appearing less and less, and was more docile when he did show up. Felix had finally gotten an ounce of control over them after wrestling with their dueling personalities. He had discovered some trigger words and actions that caused Locus to front, and others that brought out Sam.

“Isaac?” Sam's timid voice broke Felix's train of thought, and he spun angrily on his heel.

“What?” He snapped. Sam flinched at his tone, looking down and tugging on his hair.

“One of the residents has been following us.” Sam whispered. He scratched at his arm nervously, leaving vicious red marks where his nails dug in.

“Yes, I know.” Felix took Sam's wrist, preventing his captive from scratching himself up further. He continued walking, tugging Sam along behind him. When he arrived at his destination, he stopped, swiping his keycard on the reader. Sam watched quietly, following when Felix entered the room. There were monitors set up all over the counters. A few showed the rooms of a house that Sam vaguely recognized. The others showed hallways and rooms within the hospital. Sam ignored those, focusing on the house.

“Isaac, who is that?” Sam pointed to the figure on camera. The man was standing at a counter, working on something.

“No one, Sam. Come, do you want me to read to you?” Felix offered. He sat down in his office chair, letting Sam occupy the space by his feet. With a nod, Sam rested his head on Felix's knee, closing his eyes as Felix began to read.

….

“Sam.”

Sam shot up, looking around. He calmed down a bit when Felix touched him, petting his hair gently.

“Come on, it's time for you to go back to your room for the night.” Felix cooed, taking Sam's outstretched hand. He walked slowly down the hallway to the elevator, ensuring that Sam could keep up with him. Felix turned as Sam tripped, hitting the ground rather hard. “Are you alright?” Felix asked, gently touching his shoulder.

“Get off of me!” Locus had returned, shoving Felix away from him. He turned to run, stumbling over his own feet in his fatigue. Felix cussed, jogging after him. Locus bolted back the way they'd come, running past the security booth and into the main entryway. He seemed perplexed by the layout, but continued running, heading back towards the general practitioner's wing. Felix followed, growing irritated.

“Sam!” He yelled. “Sam, you're making me angry.” Felix stormed down the hall. He pushed open the door to the general practitioner's wing, following the roundabout curve of the offices. Locus was ahead of him, dashing back through the hallway. He nearly fell into the elevator, punching the up button. He let out a choked sob when the doors closed, pushing him up a floor.

When the lift stopped, he got out, taking off once more. He stumbled, weak from the exertion on top of malnutrition. Falling through the first door he came to, he glanced around, a little relieved when he saw a plethora of things he could use to fight off Felix.

“Samuel!”

“He's angry, he's so angry, why did you have to- Shh!” Locus shushed Sam, picking up a weight. He ducked behind the door, crouching down. His arms, weakened from the lack of food, shook with the effort. Felix burst through the door, looking around wildly and cursing.

“Samuel, I'm getting angry.” Felix warned. He scanned the room, looking over when he spotted movement across the room. Locus saw it too, frowning. He watched one of the other residents flit behind some equipment. Felix moved forward a little, and Locus took the opportunity. He struck Felix between the shoulders with the weight, putting all his momentum into it. Felix snarled, lashing out and striking Locus across the face. He threw Locus to the ground, perching over him and hitting him repeatedly.

“So help me, I will beat him out of you, Sam!” Felix threatened, wrapping a hand around his captive's throat. Sam whimpered, blinking up at Felix through teary eyes.

“I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” He begged, curling his arms to his chest. He scratched at his shoulders and chest viciously, squeezing his eyes shut. “I want to go h-home.”

“Shh, shh.” Felix sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead to Sam's. “Shh, my little soldier.” He whispered.

“I-Isaac.” Sam whimpered.

“Shh, I'm here.” Felix stroked Sam's cheek gently, soothing him. He pulled back, looking at the damage he'd done. Sam had a split lip, broken nose, and cut above his forehead. Felix hummed, frowning. “Let's get you home and I'll patch you up.” He promised. Sam nodded eagerly, blinking as Felix wiped away the tears beneath his eyes.

….

Locus blinked slowly, glancing around. His stomach gurgled unhappily, making him shift in the straitjacket. Usually, by the time he woke up, Felix had arrived with food. Today he was apparently late. The lack of punctuality irritated Locus, but he stayed quiet, glancing up at the camera in the corner of his room. Felix was always watching, just waiting for Locus or Sam to do something bad. He was always just around the corner.

Irritated by the thought, Locus jerked on the cuffs around his ankles, hissing when the movement chafed the already raw skin beneath the metal. He pulled on his wrists, straining against the straitjacket. He gave in when he only managed to hurt his shoulders. Damn Felix and his restraints.

“Stop it, he's already mad at us!” Sam insisted, making Locus jerk sideways. He shook his head violently, neck popping at the strain. Warm heat flooded out from the area, making Locus pause. He blinked rapidly, slowing his movements when he discerned that he hadn't caused himself any serious injury.

“I'm hungry.” Sam whispered. Locus grunted in agreement, glancing at the camera again. He had a sinking feeling that Felix was doing this on purpose. Sam seemed to be catching on as well. “If you hadn't hit him, he would have brought us food!” He accused. “We wouldn't be hungry. Why can't you just behave? I want to be good, I want food. I want Isaac.”

“Shut up. He doesn't care about us.” Locus insisted. “If he did, he would be feeding us more than oatmeal.”

“He does care!” Sam insisted. “He loves us, he wants us to be good so he can take care of us and keep us safe.”

“Lies!” Locus spat. He tugged on the straitjacket in a blind rage, wincing when his wrists protested. “We're his lab rat, his experiment. Look at the other residents, look at them. They're his failures. We're his newest failure.”

“No! I don't believe you!” Sam shouted.

“It's just like Sharkface said.” Locus shivered, curling his toes against the concrete. “He's just going to replace us when he gets bored.” Locus whispered, voice echoing around the small room. Sam went silent, panicking when he realized the truth behind the words.

“Nonono. He said. He said he loves us.” Sam tried to reason desperately. Locus shook his head, shutting his eyes. He slumped back against the wall, head making a quiet thunk. He relaxed completely, going back to sleep to try and escape the gnawing hunger in his stomach.

….

Sam glanced at the rat in the corner, twitching as he watched it move. If only his hands were free, he could grab it, snap it's spine, and eat. Dig in, finally get some meat, some protein. His stomach protested it's lack of contents, and the rat bolted. Sam hissed in dismay, crawling back towards the wall he slept against. He wrinkled his nose at the chafing wetness of his clothes. A pipe above him had been leaking steadily, soaking him to the bone. It had been a few days since he had last seen Felix, and during that time, he'd developed a nasty, bone-rattling cough.

Sam's stomach rolled and turned, making him nearly double over as it cramped. He was shivering and sweating at the same time, completely miserable. In addition to the fever, Sam had a sore throat, which burned like fire every time he coughed. His lungs made a terrible wheezing noise, and Sam choked on his breath, spitting out syrupy goop.

“Isaac.” He begged, twisting weakly in his bonds. His head was aching, and the throb was blurring his vision. “Isaac, please. It hurts. It hurts so bad.” He wheezed. “I can't breathe, Isaac. Please.” Sam whispered, taking tiny, gasping breaths. His throat felt like sandpaper, and his lungs felt heavy. His vision swam and faded, making him rock back and forth unintentionally. “Is-”

Sam fell, face first, onto the floor, blacking out. His breath came in short wheezes as he laid there, face pressed to the shallow accumulation of water on the floor.

Felix rushed in, pushing an IV stand in front of him. He unlocked Locus’ ankles, quickly picking up his captive's slight frame and setting him on a gurney. He attached the IV, letting the antibiotics flow freely. While being punished, Locus had developed walking pneumonia. Felix had suspected it after a while, but didn't feel the need to step in until now. He pushed the gurney to the elevator and then to the security booth, where he let Locus rest as he worked.

He was going to have to tell Locus that he was leaving. He could never stay in one place too long, afraid that he would be found by the authorities. It had gotten just a little too close for comfort before. He intended to leave Locus here, along with the other residents. He doubted their survival, especially without his care. Locus especially, was doomed to either die of starvation, or go completely insane and kill himself.

“Sam?” Felix asked, seeing his captive's eyes flutter. “Sam, wake up.”

“Isaac.” Sam’s eyes flew open. He looked around slowly, disoriented. “Isaac, it hurts.”

“Shh, shh, Sammy.” Felix cooed. He stroked Locus’ matted hair, soothing him. “I have to leave.”

“When will you be back?” Sam asked. Felix turned the nozzle on the IV, letting more fluid flow through the tubing.

“I won't be coming back, Sammy.” Felix admitted. “You're gonna be on your own.”

“But… but Isaac, I can't.” Sam insisted. “I need you. I need-”

“Shh!” Felix hissed. “I'm leaving, it's final. You'll stay here and take your medicine. When you wake up, I'll be gone. You'll be on your own.”

“No… no.” Sam protested. He could feel himself getting drowsy from the drugs, and his eyelids suddenly felt so very heavy.

“Shh, shh, Sam.” Felix hummed, sickly sweet. “Sleep, my little soldier.” He encouraged. When Sam was completely passed out, he stood, gathering his tools and belongings from the desk. He glanced at the monitors, watching the two figures for a moment. They embraced, moving towards the upstairs. Felix smiled wickedly, heading for the door. He took one last look at Sam before shutting the door behind him.

Felix walked out of the main entrance briskly, pulling out his car keys. He set his bag on the passenger seat, removing his lab coat. As he drove away, he glanced in the rearview mirror before setting his sights forward, on the town stretched out before him. He stopped at a gas station several minutes later, filling up his tank and buying himself a snack.

“You some sort of doctor?” The man behind the counter asked, pointing at Felix's slightly stained scrubs.

“Yes, actually. I work at the asylum. You may have heard of my coworker, she's quite prestigious.” Felix boasted.

“Oh?” The attendant scoffed.

“Yes.” Felix smiled coyly. “Her name is Megan Wu.”


End file.
